bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlahTheAmazing/The Previous Polls of the Week
Now that I've been tasked with creating new Polls of the Week, I will list the results (or all that I could possibly get out of the results) for the previous polls here: Poll #1 (June 8 2012) 3125 votes What is your favourite character? 7th: Samson 105 votes (3.36%) 6th: ??? 151 votes (4.83%) 5th: Maggy 168 votes (5.38%) 4th: Eve 208 votes (6.66%) 3rd: Judas 456 votes (14.59%) 2nd: Isaac 772 votes (24.7%) 1st: Cain 1265 votes (40.48%) Poll #2 (June 16 2012) 2750 votes Which boss do you hate the most? 9th: C.H.A.D. 29 votes (1.05%) 8th: The Fallen 71 votes (2.58%) 7th: Headless Horseman 96 votes (3.49%) 6th: Peep 107 votes (3.89%) 5th: Gurdy Jr. 117 votes (4.25%) 4th: Gurdy 155 votes (5.64%) 3rd: Mask of Infamy 431 votes (15.67%) 2nd: Widow 635 votes (23.09%) 1st: The Bloat 1109 votes (40.33%) Poll #3 (June 24 2012) 1963 votes What is your favourite tear type? 21st: Boomerang 3 votes (0.15%) 20th: Basic 7 votes (0.36%) 19th: Wiggly 9 votes (0.46%) 18th: Split shot 11 votes (0.56%) 17th: Web shot 18 votes (0.92%) 16th: Poison 21 votes (1.07%) 15th: Choco-charge 22 votes (1.12%) 14th: #1 23 votes (1.17%) 13th: Tooth Shot 26 votes (1.32%) 12th: Spectral 27 votes (1.38%) 11th: Piercing 35 votes (1.78%) 10th: Homing 46 votes (2.34%) 9th: Projectile Vomit (IPECAC) 47 votes (2.39%) 8th: Cyclops 66 votes (3.36%) 7th: Bombs 99 votes (5.04%) 6th: Petrification 116 votes (5.91%) 5th: Mom’s Knife 131 votes (6.67%) 4th: Triple/Quad shot 236 votes (12.02%) 3rd: Missiles 243 votes (12.38%) 2nd: Brimstone 247 votes (12.58%) 1st: Laser 530 votes (27%) Poll #4 (July 10 2012) 1643 votes Which familiar do you want at your side? 15th: Isaac’s Head 8 votes (0.49%) 14th: Brother Bobby 11 votes (0.67%) 13th: Abel 13 votes (0.79%) 11th: Ghost Baby 18 votes (1.1%) 11th: ???’s Soul 18 votes (1.1%) 10th: Sister Maggy 20 votes (1.22%) 9th: Dead Bird 37 votes (2.25%) 8th: Robo-Baby 50 votes (3.04%) 7th: Rainbow Baby 58 votes (3.53%) 6th: Harlequin Baby 68 votes (4.14%) 5th: Little Steve 79 votes (4.81%) 4th: Demon Baby 96 votes (5.84%) 3rd: Little Chubby 166 votes (10.1%) 2nd: Little Gish 254 votes (15.46%) 1st: Super Meat Boy 746 votes (45.4%) Poll #5 (August 6 2012) 899 votes At the start of a new floor, which way do you explore first? 4th: North 161 votes (17.91%) 3rd: West 170 votes (18.91%) 2nd: East 240 votes (26.7%) 1st: South 328 votes (36.48%) Poll #6 (September 7 2012) 547 votes Around how many times have you defeated Mom’s Heart? 1st: 0-30 times 270 votes (49.36%) 2nd: 30-90 times 143 votes (26.14%) 4th: 90-150 times 60 votes (10.97%) 3rd: 150-200+ times 74 votes (13.53%) Poll #7 (September 26 2012) 248 votes What is your other favourite game by Edmund? 7th: Host 3 votes (1.21%) 6th: AVGM 4 votes (1.61%) 4th: Gish 6 votes (2.42%) 4th: Triachnid 6 votes (2.42%) 3rd: Aether 10 votes (4.03%) 2nd: Time Fcuk 30 votes (12.1%) 1st: Super Meat Boy 189 votes (76.21%) Poll #8 (October 15 2012) 2916 votes Who’s your favourite Let’s Player? 3rd: Pewdiepie 374 votes (12.83%) 2nd: UberHaxorNova 393 votes (13.48%) 1st: Northernlion 2149 votes (73.7%) Poll #9 (December 20 2013) ??? votes (about 1250) Do you think this wiki needs a forum? 83% voted for YES 17% voted for NO Poll #10 (January 20 2013) 591 votes If a member of the The Seven Deadly Sins was to be made into a playable character which one should it be? 7th: Envy 15 votes (2.54%) 6th: Sloth 25 votes (4.23%) 5th: Lust 43 votes (7.28%) 4th: Wrath 52 votes (8.80%) 3rd: Pride 59 votes (9.98%) 2nd: Gluttony 164 votes (27.75%) 1st: Greed 214 votes (36.21%) An extra blank option got 19 votes (3.21%) Poll #11 (January 31 2013) 308 votes Which Major Arcana Tarot Card is your favorite? Last: X Wheel of Fortune and XVI Temperance – no votes 16th: I the Magician, VI the Lovers, IX the Hermit, XI Strength, XII the Hanged Man, XXI the World – 1 vote (0.32%) 12th: O the Fool, III the Empress, VII the Chariot, XIV the Tower – 2 votes (0.65%) 10th: VII the Chariot, XV the Devil – 3 votes (0.97%) 8th: II the High Priestess, VIII Justice – 5 votes (1.62%) 6th: IV the Emperor, XVII the Stars – 6 votes (1.95%) 5th: XIII Death – 7 votes (2.27%) 4th: XVIII the Moon – 8 votes (2.6%) 3rd: V the Heirophant – 16 votes (5.19%) 2nd: XX Judgment – 54 votes (17.53%) 1st: XIX the Sun – 183 votes (59.42%) Poll #12 (February 8 2013) 390 votes Which level do you think has the best soundtrack? 6th: Depths and Catacombs tied 7 votes (1.79%) 5th: Cellar 13 votes (3.33%) 4th: Womb/Utero 18 votes (4.62%) 3rd: Caves 19 votes (4.87%) 2nd: Necropolis 78 votes (20%) 1st: Basement 248 votes (63.59%) Poll #13 (February 24 2013) 515 votes Which of these spacebar items do you hate the most? 11th: Monster Manuel 6 votes (1.17%) 10th: Anarchist Cookbook 9 votes (1.75%) 9th: Portable Slot 10 votes (1.94%) 8th: Teleport 11 votes (2.14%) 7th: Telepathy for Dummies 18 votes (3.5%) 6th: IV Bag 24 votes (4.66%) 5th: The Bean 26 votes (5.05%) 4th: The Poop 51 votes (9.9%) 3rd: Lemon Mishap 75 votes (14.56%) 2nd: Kamikaze 104 votes (20.19%) 1st: Notched Axe 181 votes (35.15%) Poll #14 (March 10 2013) 495 votes Choose your stat up! (Excluding damage up for obvious reasons) 6th: Range Up! 7 votes (1.41%) 5th: Speed Up! 12 votes (2.42%) 4th: Shot Speed Up! 14 votes (2.83%) 3rd: Luck Up! 76 votes (15.35%) 2nd: Tears Up! 136 votes (27.47%) 1st: Health Up! 250 votes (50.51%) Poll #15 (March 21 2013) 182 votes Which horseman do you like the most? 6th: Headless Horseman 9 votes (4.95%) 5th: Famine 11 votes (6.04%) 4th: Conquest 22 votes (12.09%) 3rd: Death 24 votes (13.19%) 2nd: Pestilence 25 votes (13.74%) 1st: War 91 votes (50.0%) Category:Blog posts